


IronWitch Promts

by CanineR7A7



Series: IronWitch [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Thanks Rix1998 and LastOneOfMyKind for the promts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineR7A7/pseuds/CanineR7A7
Summary: . Secret Relationship. Wanda stands up for Tony when Steve or Scott badmouths him. Tony helps after Ultron And they become more when Wanda sees that he has various masks and the media is wrong( they see the side he wants them to see). Tony's vision from Age of Ultron





	1. Secret Relationship

They didn’t know when it happened; well, maybe that’s not entirely true, but that’s not what matters. They had hated each other, still did if you asked the others, but if there was one thing that both of them were good at, it was playing the part. The insults that they’d once snarled out through bared teeth with the intention to hurt the other, well, it evolved into the steady banter between rivals; snark-filled smirks and eyes daring each other – of course, there were things that neither of them commented on (namely HYDRA and Howard Stark) but it was enough to keep the others guessing. Time went on and their commentary became an inside joke, a game, see who could say the last comment before the others pulled them apart.

“Your thoughts are drifting again, though it’s rather entertaining.” Tony smiled as he tightened his hold around the woman’s shoulders. They were seated in a room that the others didn’t know existed – it only held a couch, coffee table and TV – but it was their best kept secret, their private sanctuary for the times when it was too much being in the team’s company.

“What’s the score at the moment?” He countered, he watched as she playfully rolled her eyes before unfolding a sheet of paper from her pocket, making sure he couldn’t see the numbers.

“You are winning.” She snarled but he knew there was no heat in her voice; he chuckled before kissing the top of her head.

“Sir, Mr Rogers has requested that you both join the team in the common room.” He smiled; his AI enjoyed the game they played almost as much as they did.

“Thank you FRIDAY.” The two stood, allowing their masks to dominate their features.

“Another time Miss Maximoff.” His voice was hard but his eyes shone with excitement and hers were the same.

“Certainly Mr Stark.” He watched her leave and waited until five minutes had passed before following – already preparing himself for the next round.


	2. Wanda defends Tony

Wanda didn’t know what the argument had been about and quite frankly, she didn’t care, all she could see was both Steve and Scott crowding Tony in his workshop – a place she knew was meant to be one of his few sanctuaries against the harsh words and judgement of the others; that alone was enough to anger her, she hurried over to them and watched as both men were flung against the wall. She took one look at Tony, his face pale and body hunched protectively over the arc reactor _(AN: Tony never had the reactor removed)_ she no longer cared about keeping their relationship secret and began to lightly run her fingers through his hair, not minding that it was slick with sweat.

“Wanda?” Steve’s voice caused Tony to flinch and Wanda allowed her powers to press him further against the wall, stopping when she heard the wall strain. She moved her hand behind Tony’s head and gently positioned it against her neck, wrapping her other arm around him. She allowed her powers to connect to his mind and sent a light suggestion to sleep, it was clear he trusted her when he mumbled his agreement and sleepily walked towards the workshop door.

“FRIDAY? Lock it down.” She growled, gaining a sadistic smile when the door locked and the windows darkened. She turned to the men who were trying – and failing – to free themselves.

“Why?” Steve turned to her.

“Because he doesn’t treat me like I’m a child, like I’m made of glass. Did you know he was prepared to let me hate him for the rest of my life? Do you know he thought I’d still hate him when I finally learned the truth?” Neither man dared to ask what she meant.

“If either of you – or the others – tries to hurt, blame or threaten him again, I will not hesitate to throw you off the roof. Do I make myself clear?” If asked, she would deny the amusement she felt when they fearfully nodded and fled.


	3. Post - Ultron

Wanda almost didn’t notice it at first; the shiny plaque was barely visible beneath the cloth that had been draped over it, she pushed the fabric back and felt her eyes heat up when she read the engraving:

_In memory of Pietro Maximoff_

_Remembered for his sacrifice in Sokovia._

Wanda holds the plaque in shaky hands and turns it over to find a small note attached to the back:

_To anyone who might be reading this,_

_I screwed up; I know I screwed up long before the literal God of thunder decided to lift me by my throat. I know I’ll be blamed for this, better me than Bruce – or Wanda – the public already expect me to fail, the media’s already tearing into me, what’s one more fuck up to the list? The others don’t trust me anymore, not that I think they did in the first place, I’m just the scapegoat, just the guy who throws money at the problem until it’s fixed right? It’s not like anyone will care about the reason, they never do. Still, at least the others won’t have to deal with it, besides I’ll be fine, I’ll be fine, right?_

  * _Tony Stark_



Wanda furrowed her brow, trying to ignore the guilt that she could feel welling up, fiercely reminding herself why she should hate Stark.

“So you found it?” She didn’t startle at his voice, merely turned towards him and raised a brow.

“I was going to get it put up where the battle took place, but it’s up to you.” She didn’t speak, merely turned her attention back to the plaque, surprised when she could see tears in her reflection.

“I never meant for any of this you know?” His voice was tight; she lifted her head and saw in his eyes that he was locked in a memory. She focused on his mind, memories of a bald man with a shark grin swirling around her head, after a few moments she pulled back and felt disgusted in herself when the realisation struck. She walked over to him, leaving the plaque on the table.

“I’m sorry.” She murmured before placing a kiss on his cheek, she walked off, pretending not to notice the dust that clung to him from the rebuild effort.


	4. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by LastOneOfMyKind

The vision was very much the same as it was the first time he saw it, the familiar forms of his team lying dead as the Chitauri swarmed overhead. His feet seemingly dragged him to the Captain as he made a pointed attempt to ignore the shattered shield. This time, there were no words from Rogers. No words of accusation met his ears; the change was enough to increase his panic.

“Are you happy now?” his body stiffened, the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. He turned to see the form of Ultron standing behind him, seemingly taller than he remembered.

“Has enough blood finally stained your hands?” Tony’s arms raised against his will, he heaved a shuddering breath at the crimson liquid dripping from his fingers, he gazed down watching as a stream of it formed in front of him.

“You never were a hero, were you?” Gunfire echoed in his mind, he looked at Ultron again, freezing when he saw another form join him. Memories of Afghanistan swirled around him as Yinsen’s form stood beside the machine’s, blood seeping from the multiple bullet holes riddling his front.

 “No.” He breathed out, flinching as the kind doctor laughed before fading completely.

“One who was name the ‘Merchant of Death’ can never remove wash away the blood, can never remove the chains.” The machine laughed and faded just as Yinsen’s form had, merely seconds later he saw heavy chains forming around his wrists, felt them drag him towards an unbearable heat.

“TONY!” He shot up with a gasp, clutching at the blanket he now felt around his shoulders.

“Tony?” The voice said again, he watched as his vision cleared, noticing Wanda’s form in front of him.

“It’s okay, you’re safe.” He didn’t even know he was crying until he felt her thumb against his cheek, he couldn’t prevent it when he slumped against her.

“I’m sorry.” He didn’t know whether she was apologising for waking him up or for the nightmare but he didn’t have long to think about it when he felt her hand running through his hair.

“Do you trust me?” She asked, he only hesitated for a few moments before nodding against her shoulder. He felt a strange warmth in his mind and when he tried to think about the nightmare that he had awoken from, he found he could no longer remember what it was about – it was like deleting a computer file, he knew there used to be one but couldn’t find any traces of it.

“I should’ve done that sooner.” Wanda stated as she guided him to a more comfortable position and pressed her front against his back, wrapping her arms around his torso, the height difference made the position slightly awkward but neither of them minded.


End file.
